


The Past (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkwardness, Gladiators, M/M, One Shot, Post War, Secret Santa thing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>声波和震天威打赢了比赛后找了点乐子。</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>授权翻译，原文是The Past，作者IrisDream，原文链接<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6129669</p>
<p>TFP战前，震天威/声波，互攻拆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatrixDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129669) by [MatrixDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream). 



听到有人追上来，声波稍稍偏过头去，一只手落在他肩膀上，他恼怒地挣脱摆出防备的架势。  
“冷静，声波，你赢了我想来祝贺你，”震天威叹了口气，扶住他另一边肩膀，把他拉过来抱住。“你没事就好。”他冷静下来舒了口气，回抱住震天威。松开怀抱，震天威握住他的手，领着他向前走。“我们回去吧。”  
声波点点头，两人朝位于卡隆地下的小公寓走去。身边人越来越多，两人松开了手，不过走进房间又开始卿卿我我了。震天威一锁上门，声波就依偎到他灰色的装甲上。可一看清公寓里的样子，他俩都愣住了。慢慢地，声波双臂交叉摇摇头，震天威也重重叹了口气。  
“要求：磁带清理干净。”声波大叫。  
轰隆隆第一个跑进房间，身后跟着的是迷乱，他冲过来把轰隆隆推开，轰隆隆嘟哝着要反击，但是机器狗跳进来了，激光鸟紧随其后。  
“询问：谁把这里搞乱的？”声波问。  
“不是我！”迷乱大叫，轰隆隆这时候正在说就是他干的。  
“肯定是你俩谁干的。”震天威也双臂交叉。  
“为什么总说是我们？机器狗也搞乱过的！”双胞胎十分沮丧。  
“机器狗：会收拾干净。轰隆隆：不收拾。迷乱：也不收拾。”声波说。  
两个磁带机举起手挥了挥，双臂交叉瞪着两台庞大的机体。  
“你俩不收拾这里，那我们只好收拾你们。”震天威提醒他们。  
“哼，你又不能碰我们。”轰隆隆不屑地说。  
震天威挑起一边眉骨，看着声波的两条触手朝轰隆隆和迷乱滑行过去。他俩一人被一条触手举高抓了过来。  
“我想到了另一个收拾他们的办法。”震天威低声说完就笑了。  
声波偏了偏脑袋，突然被粗暴地吻住，他吓了一跳挣脱了，然后反应过来又微笑着回吻震天威。  
“你——你们在做什么？！呃...快住手！”被抓住的两个磁带目瞪口呆，他们挣扎着想捂住光学镜，拒绝被迫围观他俩秀恩爱。  
“也许他们还想看我们对接。”威震天坏笑道。  
轰隆隆和迷乱尖叫起来，用力挣脱跳到地上，发疯般地跑开了。  
“我们收拾！这就收拾！”他们捂住脸大声嚷嚷。  
两位角斗士大笑着摇摇头，离开了房间。机器狗蜷在窝里，激光鸟朝声波走来。他捡起脚边的小磁带，让她附着到自己身上，然后边走边收拾。震天威拿来了能量液，给了一些给磁带，又拿了一盒给声波和自己。磁带们回自己房间后，能量液就换成了酒。这种酒便宜劣质，但仍旧让两个角斗士有些飘飘然。等磁带们回了房间，不在眼前了，震天威就把声波按到墙上，将两人的对接面板紧紧压在一起，开始吻咬紫色TF的脖子。尖利的牙齿划破了他的缆线，声波呻吟着仰起头，抓紧灰色机体的肩膀攀在他身上，打开了自己的对接口护罩。又蹭了几下之后，震天威也打开了对接面板。他小心地用两根手指插进等待着他的对接口，手指交叉来回，将对接口撑开，又加入第三根手指。它们全都沾满了润滑液之后，他把润滑液涂到自己的输出管上。迅速的进入让声波哀叹了一声，他抓紧对方宽阔的肩膀稳住机体。震天威动作激烈，让两人都渐渐逼近过载。声波的触手伸出来，缠上大个子机体的大腿，其中一条慢慢挤进原本空虚的对接口，震天威呻吟起来，触手的抽插让他俩都更加兴奋。另一条触手也挤了进去，迫使震天威咆哮着达到了过载。凶狠的插入顶到了声波的顶部节点，他哭叫起来，也一同过载。他俩在亲吻中喘息，等待机体冷却。震天威双手托住声波的臀部，声波与他紧紧相拥，可是他们的亲昵被打断了，惊恐万分的激光鸟从声波机体上奋力挣脱飞出了房间。  
“...炉渣。”

—END—


End file.
